The Saiyan Shinigami
by VorticalFiveStudios
Summary: In a strange turn of events, Goku is sent to the soul society to train to become a soul reaper when he dies in his battle with Raditz! Will he still have the power to defeat the villains who wish to harm Earth and its people? Or will he just end up dying again?


**The Saiyan Shinigami Chapter 1- Might of the Soul Reapers**

_Disclaimer- The following is a non-profit fanfiction. I don't own Bleach or Dragon Ball Z. The cover image is owned by smsjgoku on deviantart._

_(Goku POV)_

"C'mon Kakarot!" the bald and muscular saiyan yelled to me. "Show us what you've got! We ain't got all day!"

I stared at him, coldly, but stayed silent. I was angrier then I had ever been before. Yamcha. Chiaotzu. Tien. Piccolo. Every one of them was dead. The only ones who were still alive were Krillin and Gohan. 'Dammit,' I thought. 'If only I'd gotten here sooner, I could've saved them. I'm sorry guys. I didn't expect the saiyans to come two days early. We can't bring you back without the dragon balls, but at least I can avenge your deaths.'

"Are you gonna keep us waiting or are you gonna fight!?"

Nappa's yelling snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at him and said, "You want me?" I pulled out the badge my newest teacher gave me and held it out for everyone to see. They all looked at me with confusion. To them it was just a wooden badge with a skull on it. However, in reality, it was much more than that. I slapped it on my chest, and everybody watched in shock as my soul and living body separated. As soon as my lifeless body hit the ground, I shouted, "THEN, COME AND GET ME!"

"W-what is this!? Vegeta! What are their power levels!?"

The smaller saiyan didn't say a thing as he pressed a button on the device attached to his ear. When it stopped beeping, he grunted. "The Kakarot on the ground no longer has an energy reading. However, the one that's still standing has a power level of 1,576. Pitiful."

"What? It's that low? Darn! This won't be fun at all!"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. This is only a fraction of my power. If you wish to see all of my power, then I shall allow you to see it!" I screamed as I began to release more of my spirit energy. A red aura surrounded me, almost as if I was on fire.

The saiyan prince's expression immediately changed as his power scanning device began beeping rapidly. "Unreal... 6,000... 7,000... No, it's over 9..."

I stopped screaming and my aura disappeared. "V-Vegeta!" Nappa yelled. "What did you say his power level was!?"

With an annoyed expression, he took the device off his ear. "It over 9,000, Nappa!" he yelled as he crushed the scouter in his hand.

"9,000!? No way, that's impossible! That can't be right!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you!" I yelled. "I'll have you know that I was trained to be a Soul Reaper for almost a year!"

"What?" Vegeta asked. "Soul Reaper?"

"I don't care what you trained to become! You'll still be dead by the end of this fight! You're nothing compared to me!"

"Hmph. You saiyans sure are prideful, aren't you? Well then, you'd better be ready to lose all that pride! Consider what happens next..." I disappeared from everyone's sight by using the flash step technique. Before they could realize what happened, I reappeared next to the giant saiyan, and cut his arm off with my zanpakuto. While he screamed in pain, I finished my sentence. "...To be poetic justice for what you did to Tien."

* * *

I know what you are all thinking. How could I, Goku, have become a Shinigami? Well, it's quite a tale to be honest. It all started when I died during my fight with Raditz...

* * *

_ONE YEAR AGO_

"Head captain Yamamoto," Kami said. I wasn't completely paying attention, to be honest. Kami just took me here for no reason right after I died. It doesn't exactly make sense. We didn't I just get taken to the afterlife? Cause this surely isn't it. It looks more like a house in a town.

The old man in front of us looked up at us. "Kami," he said. "Why have you come? You never come unless the world of the living is in grave danger."

"Hey, who's the old geezer?" I asked.

"Goku!" Kami screamed at me. Why was he so angry at me? "Do not speak to Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto that way! He is head captain of all the death gods!"

"Death god? That's kind of ironic (I don't know what that word means but I heard Gohan and Chi Chi say it before, and I just thought that it fit this situation), considering that with his age he looks like he's about to die. Hey! Mr. Yamamoto! Can I call you old man Yama?"

Kami face palmed. "Please forgive him, head captain. Goku isn't very bright."

"Is there any food around here? Cause I'm starving!"

"Kami," old man Yama said. "State your business here at once!"

Kami nodded. "Sir," he said. "The whole planet is in grave danger. Two powerful aliens, known as saiyans, are coming to Earth for the dragon balls. They will no doubt kill all the humans once they have gained them. With that death toll, the amount of hollows would be beyond massive; it would be impossible to defeat them all. These saiyans are very strong. No doubt they equal a captain in terms of power, or may even be stronger."

"The Gotei 13 are forbidden from attacking the living. We cannot do anything about this, and you should already know this."

"Yes, I do. And that is exactly why we need a new warrior. A soul reaper that doesn't have the same restrictions as the 13 Court Guard Squads. A soul reaper who is both living and dead."

"Are you suggesting that the soul reapers give a human their power? That is forbidden as well, may I remind you!"

"That isn't what I am implying at all. What we need is a soul reaper who was dead, but gets revived by Shenron. However, that person must be able to transform at will."

"Exactly what are you saying, guardian of Earth?"

"...I want you to make Goku a Shinigami."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
